The present embodiments relates to panoramic ultrasound imaging. Panoramic images are generated for B-mode and Doppler information. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,782,766, 6, 5,910,114, 6,503,201, 6,572,549, 6,730,031, and 6,641,536 describe some methods to generate panoramic images. Relative motion between adjacent frames is detected. The frames are assembled based on the relative motion into an extended field of view.
Another ultrasound imaging mode is elasticity imaging. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,107,837, 5,293,870, 5,178,147, and 6,508,768 describe methods to generate elasticity images using the relative tissue displacement between adjacent frames. Strain, strain rate, modulus, or other parameters corresponding to tissue displacement are detected for generating an elasticity image. U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,324 describes methods to represent elasticity using color coding.